Sawdust
by HelenaRow
Summary: Something definitely happened the lunch break someone spiked Gibbs and Abby's coffee. AbbyGibbs.


Sawdust

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

_Summary: Something definitely happened the lunch break someone spiked Gibbs and Abby's coffee. AbbyGibbs._

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

It was dark when Abby woke. Her head was pondering and her body was shaking. "Some party yesterday, Abby." She mumbled while touching her head, the problem was that she had absolutely no recollection of going to a party. Sitting up, she was definitely not at home either. Completely covered in sweat and sawdust and apparently more or less naked. She was currently just wearing her white socks.

She had somehow been here before, there was that smell of paint, wood, sweat and brandy. She was in Gibbs' basement. She sad up, coming quickly to the conclusion that she had been drugged. Normally she didn't do drugs, but this fog around her head was definitely not alcohol induced. Currently she was a little uncertain of what was up and down, the only thing she could conclude was that she lay on something like a t-shirt. Which actually did not turn out to be hers. Putting it on, she began trying to find a wall. After what seemed as hours, she finally made it to the end of the stairs, turning on the light.

The light was cutting into her eyes as laser. And she appeared to have some sort of disturbed vision. For some reason, everything looked double and blue. But it was definitely Gibbs' cellar, including boat and everything. She staggered down the stairs, while carefully holding the railing. She could see the silhouette of a naked figure on the floor; Gibbs. She fumbled to his side, he was a little cold, but he appeared to be alive. She turned him over, next to him was a pile of vomit. but that could just as well be hers.

Her clothes were spread over the same area. And it appeared she was wearing Gibbs' t-shirt; interesting.

With very uncooperative hands, she snatched his cell from the floor and dialed 911.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Abby woke up with a start, and immediately pushing herself into an upright position. Everything was white around her. First thought; this was not her coffin.

A man was sitting next to her. `Ducky? ´ She asked astonished, but her throat was not really cooperating, it was sore. Ducky stood up, smiling at her.

`How is Gibbs? ´ She breathed heavily. `He is fine my dear. ´

`What happened? ´

`You were apparently drugged, quite heavily, if I may add. ´ `Ohh… ´ she touched her head. `I don't remember. ´ She breathed again.

`You should get some sleep. ´

`Can I get a caf-pow? ´ she asked, hopefully. Ducky smiled.

`I don't think that would be a good idea. ´

`Please tell me what happened, Duck. ´

He sighed. `Yesterday noon, someone put something in your and Jethro's coffees. You said you were feeling unwell, and Jethro volunteered to drive you home. Two hours later, you placed a 911 call apparently from Jethro's cellar. They had to pump both your stomachs. ´

`But not to worry, Tony and Ziva is doing everything they can to find who is responsible. ´ Ducky said comforting, `I'll take you home, when you have rested. my dear. ´ Abby smiled. `As long as I don't wake up naked in your cellar. ´ `You weren't naked. ´ Ducky said looking puzzled.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Tony was standing in the doorway looking at Abby working. `Abby, ´ he yelled again. before she finally turned down her music. `Gibbs wants to know what you got. ´

`He's not coming himself? ´ she asked disappointed.

`Nope. ´ Gibbs had been avoiding her.

`I don't have a match with the fingerprints on the glass. ´ she said. Looking expectantly at Tony. `Okay, ´ he said indicating he was leaving.

`No no, Tony, it is all wrong, now you have to say `Is that it Abbs? ´ She mimicked Gibbs, `...and then I'll say `No Gibbs there is more. ´

`Yes? ´ Tony asked.

`No no, you have to say it! ´

`Okay, is that it Abbs? ´ He mimicked Gibbs.

`No Tony, I was able to identify something else. ´

`I am waiting, Abby, ´ More to himself he mumbled, `...actually Gibbs is waiting. ´

`While the fingerprints didn't match anyone, they did match anything. Look at the contour of that print, that is not a tomb, that is a toe, Tony. ´ She said enthusiastically.

`So the killer had a toe for a thump? ´

`Or you are looking for someone who are using their feet instead of their hands. ` Ducky interrupted, coming into the lab. `Who would do that? ´ Tony asked in disbelief.

`Someone with no arms, like petty officer Miller's little sister. ´ Abby said triumphantly. After which Tony left, running.

`Abby I need you to look at some tox tests, I... ´ Ducky stopped, `are you okay? ´ She leaned over the table.

`No, I... ´

`We need you to sit down my dear. ´ Ducky said, helping the lab tech into a chair. `Are you dizzy, feeling any pain? ´ She held a hand up to her head.

`I'm fine Duck, I should probably just sleep more. ´

`Listen Abigail, I know these last few months have been hard on you, ´ Ducky touched her shoulder reassuring.

`He cannot even look me in the eyes anymore, Ducky. ´ Tears were running down her cheeks.

`I assume you are referring to Jethro. Yes I have also noticed he has become a little distant since that incident. ´

`He hates me, and I cannot even remember what I did. ´

`You saved his life. ´ The ME smiled encouraging. `Sorry, Duck, don't normally get that emotional. ´ Drying her nose in her sleeve. `Emotional can be a good thing from time to time. The tox screen can wait. I'm sending you home, my dear. ´ She nodded, tears running down her face.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

`Where the hell are you? ´ It was Gibbs in the other end.

`Home. ´ She said.

`Home? ´ He asked in disbelief.

`The hell you are. Get your butt down here, ASAP. ´ He hung up. Sighing. he didn't mean to be so hard on her. But lately her performance had just degraded. They were stuck until she began doing her job.

He closed his eyed. But immediately the picture of Abby flew to his mind, she was there naked in the sawdust, almost unconscious, everything was blurred, distorted. The colors were red and black, her naked body under his, closed eyes as if she was sleeping, the smell of her filling him. He opened his eyes. Holding a hand over them. It was always that image.

`DiNozzo, anything on that petty officer? ´ He yelled.

`Nope, clean record sheet, nothing. ´ Gibbs stood up, strolling out, shouting:

`I want everything, DiNozzo, go back to kindergarten if you have to. ´

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

A month more passed. Abby was feeling her worst, she missed Gibbs, he barely came by anymore, and always together with Tony or Ziva or McGee. Ducky was driving her home, she had again not felt good, she had protested and he had insisted.

In her driveway, he stopped, letting the engine run.

`Abigail, I need to ask you something. ´

`Anything Ducky. ´ She smiled.

`Are you pregnant? ´ He asked concerned. She looked confused.

`No Ducky, I haven't had sexual relations with anyone for over a year, I thought that you knew that was a prerequisite. ´ He smiled. `Are you sure? ´ `Yes, Ducky. ´ She got out of the car.

Possible she had gained a little the last month or so, but that was only because of the situation with Gibbs, she had been eating more, ice cream and cookies. Actually she had been eating a lot of ice cream. Maybe she should loose some weight, but she didn't think she exactly looked pregnant. Inside the house, she carefully touched her stomach. It was just a little fat on the middle.

But she hadn't had any ... Someone could have raped her when she was drugged. She sat down. No actually they couldn't Gibbs had been with her the whole time. And no matter how wasted he was he would never allow anyone to.

But Gibbs had been heavily drugged. A scary though came to her mind. Maybe she had raped him, at the thought she lost most of her lunch on the kitchen floor. Why didn't she think of it. That would explain his hostile attitude. She had possible raped her boss.

Running to the bathroom, she emptied her stomach completely into the sink. It made sense now, her faint recollections of them being naked, her on top, looking at him unconscious on the floor in the sawdust and how she had covered up her tracks by dressing them afterwards. No wonder he avoided her. Gibbs probably loathed her. He would know, his gut would be telling him.

Should she turn herself in? She gagged. Trying to get her stomach to settle, she crawled into her bedroom. Placing herself in her coffin, hugging her black teddy bear. She Abigail Scuito was a rapist. definitely. She closed her eyes.

She had raped the only man she had ever loved.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Someone was hammering on Abby's door, she opened her eyes. She was a bit groggy without her morning caffeine. `It's DiNozzo, open your door! ´ Abby flew up, only wearing a short t-shirt. Tony was definitely checking out her legs.

`What is it? ´ She asked. `You turned off your cell? ´ She took a long look at him. `Maybe, should I come in, is Gibbs asking for me? ´

`No, he is not, he asked Lawrence. ´ Lawrence was Abby's new assistant. Gibbs had hired him, to Abby's dismay.

`I see. ´ she said insulted. `And why Agent DiNozzo, are you then waking me up on a Saturday morning? ´ She asked agitated.

`Abby, it's Wednesday. ´

`Oh! ´

`I am getting you, because Ducky was concerned for your health. ´ `That is so sweet, ´ Abby said. Tony smiled, `Yeah, I was a little worried as well, and McGeek. ´ `Tony, that is so sweet. ´ Abby flew around the man's neck

`Abby, strangling here. ´

`Sorry, Tony. ´ She let go.

`Giving me a ride? ´ He nodded.

`Two seconds. ´ She disappeared onto the bathroom, when she came back showered and dressed, Tony was staring at the stuffed bats hanging from the ceiling. `They were there already when I moved in, come on. ´ `Yeah. ´ Tony coughed, `sure. ´

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

When Lawrence was out for lunch, Abby ran the unthinkable test. Looking at the color of her pea change in the glass, she panicked. `Fuck. Need, to see Ducky, need at see Ducky. ´ She stormed around agitated, before putting the glass down. Almost hitting Lawrence on the way out.

Storming into the autopsy, `Duck, I really need... ´ Both Gibbs and Ducky were looking at a corps of a woman with no arms, they turned to look at the bewildered Goth-girl. Gibbs stared at her as if she had committed a serious crime. `… eh, to get back to work. ´ She turned around and stormed out.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Ducky eyed Gibbs after Abby had left the room. `For how long are you going to be mad at Abigail? ´ He asked calmly.

`I am not mad at Abby, ´ Gibbs stated surprised, inspecting the amputation points on the dead girl.

`Nonsense, I have known you too for a long time, and I have never seen you two like this, and something tells me you did something? ´ Gibbs looked down. `Call me if you find something, Ducky. ´ He said and left the room. He had done something. In his delirium, five month back, he saw her, under him, her black hair covered in sawdust. Sometimes he was sure it had just been a dream, sometimes he knew it was real.

He should have protected her, and now he had taken advantage of her. No wonder she seemed distracted, he wished he could just go down there and touch her hair, comfort her, but he couldn't even look her into the eyes.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

`Do you want a print out? ´ The doctor asked Abby, she shook her head. `I-is it normal, I am this small. ´ The doctor smiled. `That is very individual. The baby has a good size in there. But you will probably grow quite fast the last 18 weeks. ´ Abby nodded, pulling her sweater to cover her stomach. Not much to see, and actually except from Ducky no one at work appeared to notice.

`It is a little late, you found out. ´ The doctor continued. `You should attend some preparation classes. ´ Abby wasn't listening. `You can also bring your partner. ´ Abby nodded absently, she didn't even know who the father of her child was. `And remember if you feel any stomach or back pain after the amniotic fluid test, you need to call in, okay? ´ Amniotic fluids that was it. `Ehm, I was wondering if I could have some of that sample? ´ She asked hopefully.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

It was late that evening, and Lawrence had gone home. She padded her stomach. `Time to see whom your daddy is. ´ Beginning the test, she went to the spectrometer to check how the samples from the crime-scene were going. She also needed to finish those for Gibbs, or rather Tony, who had been sent down to ask for them.

When she felt an aching pain in her lower abdomen, clutching her stomach, she helped herself sitting down. This was not good, definitely not good, remembering what the doctor had said earlier. Panicking she was reaching for her phone, as the pain increased. Who was closest? Tony, Tony would be upstairs. No, actually he was on a date. Ducky? No home with his mother. Ziva? Irh Israel, McGee, uh, he had that book convention in NY.

She swallowed her pride and called Gibbs. `Yes, Abby? ´ He asked irritated, when he picked up. But another wave of pain had already hit her, the only thing she could say was: `Lab... ´

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Gibbs almost ran from the elevator to Abby, she was laying on the floor and more pail than usual. She was breathing desperately. `Abs. ´ Uncertain of what was wrong with her, she was clutching her stomach. His expression became soft. `What hurts? ´ `Stomach. ´ She didn't speak when he dialed 911. `I am loosing it. ´ She said. Her eyes were filled with tears. He looked into her brown eyes. Uncertain of what she meant. `Loosing what, Abs? ´ He said, loosening her clothes. `The baby. ´ She cried. For a moment he didn't speak, compelled to say `You are pregnant? ´ But not stating the obvious he just stroked her hair. She began hyperventilating. `Breathe, Abs. ´ He said holding her head.

She stared into his eyes, trying to control her breathing. `I need you to say it, Gibbs! ´ `You are not going to loose the baby. ´ He then finally said. Abby was trying to be brave, but tears had filled her eyes. He folded his jacket together lifting her up, he placed it under her lower back, `Shh, ´ he mumbled, stroking her hair. `I love you! ´ he was almost saying out laud, but instead he only thought it.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Gibbs was staring at his hands witting there in the waiting room, waiting for someone to come out or let him in. He had driven himself after Abby had been sent with the ambulance. It could be his child. Abby had said 22 weeks to the paramedics. The though of loosing another child was almost unbearable, he sighed. Still uncertain if he really did have sex with her.

`Are you Gibbs? ´ A young doctor was interrupting him.

`Yeah? ´

`Your Abby Scuito's boss? ´

`Yeah? ´

`She is sleeping now, but she will be fine, we'll keep her until tomorrow morning and then she can go home. ´

`... and the baby? ´ Gibbs was almost afraid to ask.

`False alarm, ´ the doctor said. `The baby is fine. ´ Gibbs breathing relaxed.

He leaned backwards, he would give anything for a coffee now. Or maybe a glass of brandy. He picked up the phone to call Ducky. `The Mallard residence. ´ He could hear Ducky's voice in the other end. `Duck, I am at the hospital with Abby. ´ `Jethro? ´ `Yeah. ´ He said tired. `Oh my, is she okay? ´ `Yeah, Duck, she is fine now. ´ The memory of her naked almost unconscious under him flew through his mind `What happened? ´ `Did you know she is pregnant Duck? ´

For a moment the other end was completely silent. `No, she assured me that she wasn't. Oh dear. ´ A pause followed. `And the baby? ´ `Good, I am going home. If you don't mind can I get you to pick her up tomorrow morning? ´ `Of cause, but don't you think she would prefer it, if you did that? ´ `No Duck, I don't. ´

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

`Where is Gibbs? ´ Abby asked impatiently. Ducky didn't reply, he just took her arm and helped her into the car. `He didn't want to pick me up? ´ She looked at Ducky, tears filling her eyes. No response from the ME. `I need you to take me back to my lab. ´ `It's Saturday, Abigail. ´ `Please, Ducky. ´ She begged, before he turned his car.

Gibbs was not there, disappointed she went to the elevator. When the DNA test came to her mind, the test. She took a deep breath, before looking. Then closing her eyes. She had raped her boss.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

It had been two months, Gibbs looked at the Abby, and she was working. Afraid to scare her. `Abby? ´ He said. Her music was turned high. `Abby? ´ He tried again, now higher, she turned down the music. He waved a decaf paf-pow as a peace offering, probably it wouldn't work. He looked at her, while she turned around, her belly had grown considerable the last months.

To his big surprise, she stood up and hugged him. Taking the caf-pow out of his hands. That was definitely not what he had expected. Even though with women, to his experience, he could rarely foresee their reactions. `What do you got, Abby? ´ `A match. ´ She said triumphantly. `The captain ? ´ `Nope, the wife. ´ `Good work Abby! ´ He said, leaving the room.

`Gibbs? ´ He stopped. `Thanks. ´ He smiled shortly and had almost gone into the elevator, before he stopped again. `Abs? ´ `Yes, sir. ´ She saluted him, standing up. `I was thinking maybe... ´ he stopped, `… Nothing... ´ he mumbled before heading out.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

The time was almost eight, Gibbs was finishing of some paperwork, if Lawrence was in lab, he needed to have those test result. He called the lab. it was picked up. `Yes? ´ `Abby? ´ `Gibbs? What can I do for you, my silver haired fox? ´ `Why are you still here? ´ Suddenly forgetting about those tests. `I needed to finish something. ´ `I am coming down. ´ He hung up.

He headed into the Lab, Abby was finishing something on her computer. An overwhelming concern filled Gibbs. `I am taking you home. ´ He said resolutely. Taking her coat. `But... ´ `Come on. ´ She hurried after him.

They were completely silent sitting in the car outside her flat. `It is yours, you know. ´ She said very quietly, looking at her black fingernails. `I know. ´ He said, breathing heavily, feeling all the guilt in the world washing over him.

When he looked at her again, her eyes were filled with tears. `I know how you feel about apologies. But I just need to say that I am so sorry. ´ She stared out of the window gesticulating with her hands. `Don't... ´ he said `But as I am going on leave tomorrow, I really... ´ `Abby!´ Gibbs said, `I said, don't! ´ She stared at him with big scared eyes `But Gibbs… ´

Then suddenly he leaned over and kissed her, passionately. He let her go. A moment she was too startled to say anything, he looked at her a nit nervous, trying to figure out if he had overstepped her boundaries. `Whoa, Gibbs you know what? ´ `No? ´ `You are a good kisser. ´ Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened the door, standing out. `So are you coming or what? ´ She asked victoriously. `Can we go to my place? ´ He asked. "Why? ´ She asked suspiciously, not that she minded going. `Abby you sleep in a coffin. ´ She got into the car again, and tried to look sulking; it didn't work very well.

`You are a very narrow-minded man, Gibbs. ´ she said closing the car-door from the inside. Smiling.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................

Fin.

.......................ooo00OO NCIS OO00ooo.......................


End file.
